gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Los Santos Rock Radio
Los Santos Rock Radio 102.3 (LSRR) es una estación de radio de Grand Theft Auto V. Su género musical se centra en el Classic Rock y Pop-rock de la década de los 60's, 70's y 80's. Es conducida por Kenny Loggins, pero durante toda la emisión se hace llamar "Captain Loggins" y es el segundo artista de rock en conducir una emisora de radio después de Iggy Pop. Canciones *The Small Faces - Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake (1968). *Queen - Radio Ga Ga (1984). *Foreigner - Dirty White Boy (1979). *Gerry Rafferty - Baker Street (1978). *The Cult - Rain (1985). *Steve Miller Band - Rock 'N Me (1976). *The Alan Parsons Project - I Wouldn't Want To Be Like You (1977). *Elton John - Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting (1973). *Greg Kihn Band - The Breakup Song (They Don't Write 'Em) (1981). *Simple Minds - All the Things She Said (1985). *Julian Lennon - Too Late for Goodbyes (1984). *The Doobie Brothers - What a Fool Believes (1979). *Billy Squier - Lonely Is the Night (1981). *Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - Hollywood Nights (1978). *Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - Night Moves (1976). *Phil Collins - I Don't Care Anymore (1983). *Chicago - If You Leave Me Now (1976). *Def Leppard - Photograph (1983). *Steve Winwood - Higher Love (1986). *Stevie Nicks - I Can't Wait (1986). *Don Johnson - Heartbeat (1986). *Robert Plant - Big Log (1983). *Kenny Loggins - I'm Free (Heaven Helps The Man) (1984). Exclusivo para las Versiones PS4, Xbox One y PC *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Fortunate Son (1969). *Mountain - Mississippi Queen (1970). *Alannah Miles - Black Velvet (1989). *Kansas - Carry On, Wayward Son (1976). *Survivor - Burning Heart (1985). *ZZ Top - Gimme All Your Lovin' (1983). *Broken English - Coming On Strong (1987). *Boston - Peace Of Mind (1976). *Yes - Roundabout (1971). *Harry Chapin - Cats in the Cradle (1974). *Pat Benatar - Shadows Of The Night (1982). *Humble Pie - 30 Days In The Hole (1987). *Starship - We Built This City (1985). *Belinda Carlisle - Circle In The Sand (1987). *Kenny Loggins - Danger Zone (1986). Canciones eliminadas El archivo trackID.gxt2 de GTA V revela más canciones planeadas a aparecer en la estación pero no fueron incluídas en la versión final. *Crowded House - It's Only Natural (1991) *Golden Earring - Radar Love (1973) *Kenny Loggins - I'm Alright (1980) *Kiki Dee - Star (1981) *Michael McDonald - Blink of An Eye (1993) *Paul Weller - Round and Round (1992) *Ram Jam - Black Betty (1977) *Rare Earth - Get Ready (1969) *Robbie Dupree - Steal Away (1980) *Robert Lamm - Sleeping in the Middle of the Bed (Again) (1999) *Small Faces - Tin Soldier (1967) *Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel - Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me) (1975) *Stevie Nicks - Sable On Blond (1983) *The Cult - Lil' Devil (1987) *The Cult - Outlaw (1987) *The Cult - Wild Flower (1987) *The Prime Movers - Strong As I Am (1985) * Huey Lewis & The News - Hip To Be Square (1986). * Genesis - Land Of Confusion (1986). * Simply Red - Something Got Me Started (1991). * Joan Armatrading - Drop The Pilot (1983). * Golden Earring - Radar Love (1973). * Eddie Money & R. Spector - Take Me Home Tonight (1986). * ZZ Top - Sharp Dressed Man (1983). * Peter Gabriel - Big Time (1986). * Billy Idol - Don't Need A Gun (1986). * Cheap Trick - Surrender (1978). * Def Leppard - Hysteria (1987). * Kenny Rogers and The First Edition - Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In) (1967). * Starship - Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now (1987). Curiosidades *La canción Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake de Small Faces fue usada el tráiler debut de Grand Theft Auto V. *La canción Radio Ga Ga de Queen fue usada en el tráiler de Michael. *Es la estación favorita de Michael De Santa, de Trevor Philips y del Dr. Friedlander. *Jimmy tiene un póster en su cuarto, irónicamente dice que la emisora "Es para gente vieja". *Según el manual digital de Grand Theft Auto V, la canción "Take The Money and Run" de Steve Miller Band aparece en esta estación de radio, pero no es así. Esto es porque es una canción de la versión BETA del juego. Ademas, dicha canción se usaría en la ultima misión donde Michael abandona el Programa Epsilon, pero fue cambiada por Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting de Elton John. *La canción I Don't Care Anymore de Phil Collins sonará automáticamente en la misión Padre/Hijo. *La canción If You Leave Me Now de Chicago sonará automáticamente en la misión Negocios turbios. *La canción I Wouldn't Want To Be Like You de The Alan Parsons Project aparecerá automáticamente cuando Trevor Philips secuestre a Devin Weston durante la misión La tercera vía. *La canción The Breakup Song (They Don't Write 'Em) de Greg Kihn Band aparecerá al final de la película co-producida por Michael Cataclismo. *El DJ Kenny hace una referencia a la emisora de radio Non Stop Pop FM cuando el dice Non Stop Power Pop (No pare el power pop). *Puede que Los Santos Rock Radio y Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 pertenezcan a la misma empresa ya que su nombre es el mismo, únicamente cambiando el nombre de la ciudad. *Esta emisora, curiosamente, se desarrolla como si fuera un barco, ya que se puede oír a Kenny Loggins diciendo frases como "Come with me to the ocean" (Siganme al océano), y además del hecho que se refiera a él como "Capitán Loggins". *LSRR es, junto a Radio Mirror Park, la emisora de la que Rockstar ha utilizado canciones para tráilers, misiones, etc. * Originalmente, Los Santos Rock Radio también iba a tocar música rock de los 90's, las cuales fueron eliminadas durante la entrega. * Los Santos Rock Radio se basa en la radio "100.3 The Sound | Southern California's Classic Rock". una emisora de rock de los 60's, 70's, 80's & 90's de Los Ángeles. * Contando todas las canciones juntas (GTA V, Next Gen y Eliminadas), Los Santos Rock Radio sería la radio con mas canciones durante toda la saga con 38 canciones y 28 eliminadas, dando un total de 66 canciones. * Rara vez en los Domingos, Kenny Loggins introduce Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting de Elton John. * Originalmente, la canción Circle in the Sand de Belinda Carlisle sonaría por Non Stop Pop FM. Archivo:LSRRPoster.png|El poster en el cuarto de Jimmy. LSRR.jpg|Anuncio en:Los Santos Rock Radio de:Los Santos Rock Radio pl:Los Santos Rock Radio Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto V